


Sleep deprived snippets

by Delphic_Nova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I swear I'm trying my best, blame me who doesn't want to sleep even if I should, please spare me if any of them are incoherant, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphic_Nova/pseuds/Delphic_Nova
Summary: Yes these are written at midnight or some time close to it, main point is that I'm sleep deprived and my brain needs to put down ideas before they go so here's a compilation of it. I'll update the tags as I go wheee-
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the numerous craters and the sole surviving wither who wanders around the holes created by TNT, Eret wonders when and where it had all gone wrong.

He should've known, after all, making deals with the devil will bring nothing but bad luck upon the future. They should've never accepted the deal with Dream back then during the revolution. Oh what a fool was he, they should've known that he wouldn't truly gain power to rule over the SMP. Sure he had all the riches he wanted, he could build anything he desired, but it had cost him his family and friends.

Dream was the ringmaster, the head of the circus, the puppeteer and he was the puppet, a powerless king who was nothing but a pawn that played a role in the destruction of L'manburg, a beautiful symphony that was cursed to end in tragedy.

Eret wonders if this was all their fault.


	2. Strings of bonds

Dream had always been able to see strings.

No, they weren't strings that anyone (who isn't blind) can see, not the strings you see sewn into clothes, not the strings that tied balloons. They were strings tied to everyone somehow; some are tied to their wrist, some were wrapped around their ankle, and some were even tied around their neck.

The strings were crimson red, highly contrasting to the usual bright green hoodie that he adorned. Some strands were thin and feeble, some were tangled with each other, some were thick and flexible. He hadn't thought much about them or at least cared enough to learn about them, at least not until now.

The first time he realized he can manipulate relationships with the strings was when he became an admin to his own server. It had been yet another sleepless night, with restlessness imprinted deeply in every inch of his body, and the non-stop train of thoughts. He looked towards the countless strings he saw and was curious enough to slightly tug on one. It had become a little more tangled with one other string.

He didn't think much of it until he saw Bad and Skeppy growing even closer than they were before, Dream had wanted to shake it off as them being normal, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had something to do with it, and the strings were part of the cause.

That night, he delicately thinned one of the strings, leaving it thinner than before. It wasn't too long after when Alyssa abruptly announced her departure from the SMP to journey and adventure further away to the other worlds and servers. That was also the day Dream stopped being curious about the strings and left them alone as it is.

Who knew that would change when L'manburg was founded and declared war against the SMP land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal favorite hcs! Inspired by Kanaya's marionettes, go check her out on YT!


	3. In a spur of moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au to January 20th aka the finale, what if the confrontation in the bunker had gone a little different :)))

"I'm going to give you two 5 minutes to say your goodbyes, don't say I wasn't generous about it. And don't try to run, or else you will die slowly, painfully, and the discs will be destroyed." Dream drawled, stalking away to the far end of the Blackstone and obsidian vault currently encasing the three of them, small shuffles and huffs were heard from the animals at the other end of the corridor. 

Tommy turned to Tubbo urgently, his sky blue eyes shining with worry and fear, 

"Tubbo you listen to me you grab the discs and fuckin' run, don't even look back, just run I'll hold him off. There's has to be a way to get out there's no way this place is inescapable, really that bast-" Tubbo just wrapped himself in Tommy's middle and said, 

" Don't worry bout me Big D, it's like he said, we're his pawns and this is checkmate, there's no way out of this." He looked up and smiled sadly, the small bits of hopes in his eyes slowly vanishing bit by bit. Tommy only spluttered, 

"B-but we were optimistic about this, you and I know we will get out of this alive and with the discs Tubbo-" 

"Tommy there is clearly no way out of this, I dare you to look me in the eyes and say we aren't being cornered." Tubbo hissed at Tommy, clearly upset that Tommy was still being stubborn. Tommy clenched his fists to his side, looking quite like a petulant child, but he had to admit Tubbo was right. 

"30 seconds left now, time is ticking~," said Dream in a sing-song tone, clearly amused about their fight, while slowly preparing his ax. 

Tommy sounded like he was on the verge of crying, 

"What am I without you Tubbo..." Tubbo only smiled slightly, fondness for him in his gaze, with tears glistening on the bream of his eyes, looking like he was trying to memorize every single detail of Tommy. 

"Yourself. You'll be fine without me, I believe in you." 

_5_

__Tommy and Tubbo wrapped each other in a tight hug, both clinging to each other. While Dream quickly stalked towards the duo, with his infamous ax gleaming tauntingly in the ominous lighting._ _

___4_ _ _

___Dream readied his ax, preparing to strike._ _ _

____3_ _ _ _

___Tommy whispered a small, "I'm sorry." Into Tubbo's ears, making Tubbo burrow deeper into his chest._ _ _

____2_ _ _ _

___Dream raised his axes._ _ _

____1_ _ _ _

___Tommy quickly spun the both of them around, the ax landing directly at his back, causing a deep gash and a big spurt of blood flew out, staining some blood on the white porcelain mask and the lime green attire of the executioner._ _ _

___Tubbo waited for the pain to land on his back but it never did, he looked up, only to realize Tommy had taken the hit that was meant for him. Tommy smiled at Tubbo apologetically, blood dribbling out of his mouth, before sliding out of Tubbo's and onto the floor._ _ _

___An anguished scream could be heard and the citizens of the SMP wished they weren't there to listen._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea flew around my head for days excuse me for needing to write it out.


	4. The Symphony of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A symphony guided by many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and I don't think it's enough to put it as just a one-shot so huzzah, I edited it a bit and added stuff have fun reading!

Everything was on fire.

To be more specific, the world around them was on fire, and they are in the dead center of it.

Watching the red and orange flames slowly lick up the wooden buildings they have worked so so so hard on, explosion after explosions continuously hollowing the ground beneath them, unstoppable and menacing, it only stopped when the TnT reached bedrock. Withers wrecking havoc left and right, targeting citizens and fighters of L'manburg with relentless rage and ruthlessness.

It was doomsday, and they were powerless to stop it.

Perhaps L'manburg was doomed to fall the moment a tyrannical president exiled two founders. Perhaps L'manburg was doomed to fall the moment it had started and risen to the glorious city they once were. Perhaps L'manburg was doomed to fall the moment a deal with the devil was made behind the backs like a poison-laced knife poised to befall on the revolution.

Maybe it was never meant to be, after all.

Maybe it's the curse that will forever follow the histories and burnt pages of archives of L'manburg.

It was a beautiful symphony, one that began with hope and strength, dripping with honey and a sweetness that will never be forgotten, of serenades and running across endless flower fields with joyous laughter lingering in the air, it was the first movement, one that often contains flowing melodies and harmonizing chords, there had been bad parts, but it was those that made the melody stronger, more united.

Unfortunate it was, the symphony had slowly transitioned to one that contained bloodshed, pain, and betrayal, each note strung and played. It only formed unpleasurable chords and the melodies were all broken up, crumbling to bits as the conductor slowly descends into madness, too attached to what the symphony once was. Despite that, it still had small glimmers and moments of hope and joy. It was its second movement, one that would lead the symphony to its inevitable end. 

They picked themselves up and continued playing through the symphony, rebuilding and grieving for what they had lost but embracing what they had newly gotten. Its third and final movement was one that only had pain and more knives in the back, one that started with painstaking betrayals and ended with horrible misery and mass destruction, and as its last and final notes took place, some bonds were broken, some were created. It had only delayed the inevitable end of the symphony, one that was cursed to end in destruction and agony.

As the final notes soared high above the clouds and to aether above, one thing will always be certain, their spirit of freedom, the ideals and the dreams of a place that is now but a crater, a disgusting shadow of a withering empire will never fade, and they will carry on its legacy as long as they have a breath in their body. L'manburg may cease to exist physically, reduced to nothing but a crater, but it will forever thrive and live in the hearts of those who remain loyal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me leave one if you want to :DDDD  
> ~Nova

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is short as hell but they'll get longer, I hope-
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
